Last Name
by KataangforeverZutaranever
Summary: This is a song-fic. Kataang. Carrie Underwood Last Name I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!


**Last Name**

**A/N:**I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender. If I did,there would be plenty more seasons. And Kataang romance. XD The _italics_ are thoughts. The underlined is the song. ENJOY!

One day,a girl wearing a blue kimono was walking around the streets of Ba Sing Se. The blue kimono went perfect with her blue eyes. Her name was Katara. She heard two upper class girls talking. She decided to eavesdrop.

"I can't wait for the dance." one of the girls said.

"Me either." said the other girl.

_A dance. Maybe I should go. It could be fun._ Katara thought.

So,Katara wandered around the streets of Ba Sing Se looking for a dress. When she finally found one she accidentally liked,she bought it. It was a pretty blue color,just like her eyes. It was like a gown,like a princess would wear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the night finally arrived,Katara walked into the club. Everything was beautiful. Katara was positive she was dreaming. Then,something caught her eye.

_He's cute.._ Katara thought.

A smile played across her lips. She walked over to him. Once he saw her,he thought he was dreaming.

Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby

"Hey cutie. Where are you from?" the boy ask."I'm A-Aang. "

"I'm from the South Pole. I'm Katrara." _Maybe this one..._ Katara thought.

"So baby,wanna dance?" Aang ask, hoping Katara would accept.

To his liking, she did. What did he do to deserve this?They danced for what seemed like forever. They continued to get strange looks and glares from the other girls.

And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name

After about an hour of dancing, they stopped to rest. Katara went over to where the drinks were. She got a Cuervo. She was hoping that would take effect soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning  
I had no clue what I was getting into  
So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh where did my manners go?

Katara and Aang left the club about 3:00...in the morning. Katara was talking to Aang in parking lot.

And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name

"I hate to not stay with you. We may never see each other again." Aang said, not wanting that to happen.

"Ya know...we don't have to separate. Want to?" Katara ask.

"Aren't we a little young? I mean I'm only 16." Aang told her. He didn't mind,but he was worried about what could and most likely would happen. He didn't think he was ready to be a father.

"Well I'm only 18. Please?" Katara really loved him. _Maybe this isn't him after all..._ Katara thought. She had thought she had finally found him. But what happens? He turns out to be just like Jet and Haru. She loved them so much. But of course, she gets her heart broken. She stopped dating for 2 years. She had fallen for a few men, but she continued to tell her self no. But there was something, something she couldn't explain, that drew her to Aang.

"Well...I guess. If you really want to. That would be nice." Aang smiled his signature grin. Katara giggled. "What's so funny?"

"That grin. It's adorable." Katara said,still giggling.

"Thanks." Aang said,blushing. "Shall we?" he ask, opening the car door for her.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh sure." Katara said, climbing into the car.

Aang got in the drivers seat. He grabbed Katara's hand and held it with his free hand.

"So, where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go Katara?"

"It don't matter."

Aang pondered for a moment. "How about Vegas?"

"I-I don't know Aang. Are you sure? I mean," Katara sighed. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear

"I do." Said Katara.

"You may kiss the bride." said the pastor.

Aang began to give Katara the best kiss she ever had. Which, this was Katara's and Aang's first kiss.

"Ready?" Aang ask her.

"Of course." With that, they were in Aang's car. They didn't know where they were going. All they knew was they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

There's just one little problem

I don't even know my last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name

What have I done  
What have I done  
What have I done

Oh, what have I done  
I don't even know my last name

Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Yea, Yeah, Yeah  
WOO  
YEA YEAH YEA YEAH  
YEA YEAH OHH

It started off hey cutie where you from  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Oh, yeah

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Do I need to stop writing? Reviews! No ****flames please. I don't own ATLA Or Last Name. Mark and Brian own ATLA and Carrie Underwood owns Last Name. mumbles under breath "Lucky people. Own all the stuff I wanna own. Grrrr" walks away**  



End file.
